1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally motion sensing and lighting systems, and more particularly, to a motion sensing, lighting and alarm system that includes an audible alarm which operates in conjunction with, or independently from, the lights.
2. Description of Related Art
Security lighting systems are widely used for prevention of crime and vandalism in many communities. These security systems are commonly used to monitor residential and business properties, particularly the areas encompassing entrances to buildings, during nighttime hours. One conventional security lighting system employs a light capable of illuminating a given protected area and a motion detector capable of turning on the light. The motion detector typically utilizes either ultrasound, infrared or some other suitable form of energy. The motion detector senses and is activated by the motion of an intruder or other individual entering into the given protected area which is being monitored by the motion detector. Activation of the motion detector, in turn, turns on the light to illuminate the protected area for a given period of time. However, one important drawback of the system is that it fails to alert the user of the system of the possible presence of an intruder.
The related art is represented by the following patents of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,584, issued on May 29, 1973 to Kenneth R. Hackett et al., describes an intruder alarm system having a plurality of sound producing transducers designed to generate sound at a predetermined reference frequency. Hackett et al. do not suggest the motion sensing, lighting and alarm system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,066, issued on Oct. 14, 1975 to Manfred Kehry et al., describes an alarm system for motor vehicles that provides for the emission of intermittent acoustic and/or optical alarm signals by means of a pulse transmitter, adapted to be turned on by way of a push-button reachable from the driver seat and adapted to be turned off by way of a further push-button reachable only from the outside. Kehry et al. do not suggest the motion sensing, lighting and alarm system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,779, issued on Nov. 14, 1978 to William J. Malinowski, describes a smoke detector including a light-emitting diode and a photo-voltaic cell so arranged that the cell receives light from the diode reflected from smoke particles in ambient atmosphere, and circuit means for amplifying the cell output to provide an alarm output signal. Malinowski does not suggest the motion sensing, lighting and alarm system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,390, issued on Jan. 29, 1980 to Robert B. Enemark, describes a scatter type of smoke detector. Enemark does not suggest the motion sensing, lighting and alarm system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,327, issued on Sep. 7, 1993 to Allan J. Bentz et al., describes a small, compact motion detector alarm which emits an alarm sound when a low frequency vibration is detected. Bentz et al. do not suggest the motion sensing, lighting and alarm system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,256, issued on Apr. 11, 1995 to Jeffrey W. Ledel et al., describes a motion detector which includes a motion-sensitive switch in series arrangement with a timing circuit, the timing circuit permitting activation of an encoder/transmitter circuit, which transmits a radio signal encoded according to the manual settings of encoder switches. A radio receiver receives the transmitted radio signal and develops corresponding signals into a decoder circuit which is selectively set with decoder switches to recognize only a predetermined sequence of input signals. A decoder output is connected to a latch circuit which in turn drives an audible or visible alarm. Ledel et al. do not suggest the motion sensing, lighting and alarm system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,595, issued on Oct. 31, 1995 to Arne Rodhall et al., describes a portable security system including a motion detector and an alarm which is activated upon sensing an intrusion within a monitored area. Rodhall et al. do not suggest the motion sensing, lighting and alarm system according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.